Until We Meet Again...
by Dr. Breifs Cat
Summary: Sequel to "L'Amours..." Guess who remembers. (Not as cute :( )


Disclaimer: Please, don't sue me, I don't own any Gundam people, and I'm not making any money off them, I will spend money on them though....

Author Notes: This is the sequel to "L'Amours des Enfants," read that first.

****

Until We Meet Again...

Relena Dorlan stared at the two pieces of paper in her hands. She sat on an airplane, a strangely familiar stuffed toy in her lap, and a shred of paper in each hand. It had once been a note, written to her by Heero Yuy. She had shown it to him, through the plane window, and ripped it in half, as he had ripped the birthday invitation, one year ago. The tearing of this note had felt like a release of sorts. It was a way for she and Heero to say good-bye. She no longer felt the need to seek him out, their 'relationship' was over when she ripped that note. But now, she wanted to know what Heero had written. She felt as though if she read it, then all her old feelings for Heero would resurface again. That would be too painful to bare.

And so she was just as torn as the note. Relena began to gnaw on her lip, what to do. She placed to two halves together. _I'm not going to look, I'm not going to look, I'm not going to look._ Relena couldn't contain her curiosity any longer. She unfolded the note.

**Until we meet again. --Heero**

**********************

{flashback}

__

Heero Yuy entered a familiar place. He hadn't been there since he was a child, but for some reason, he felt he had to return before being a Gundam pilot was a pointless profession. 

__

The rooms here were just as dark and uninviting as he remembered. It was a strange place to call home, but that felt right. Odd, few things felt right to Heero lately. He couldn't stay very long, and seeing this place wasn't the only thing he had come for.

"Dr. J?" Heero called, wondering if the engineer was near. Apparently not. Heero wandered around his childhood 'home,' not really looking for anything, just taking it all in before he had to leave. The place was full of computers, mobile suit components, things that Heero had used while training to be a pilot. He looked up; the catwalk was still there. It was used in construction of mobile suits, when completing parts in the torso of the suit. He had loved to run along the catwalk as a child. That was the closest thing he ever had to playing.

Heero sat a counter. He remembered when mechanical parts were scattered across this counter, now nothing was there. Heero noticed a latch that had always been covered before. Undoing the latch, he found some forms, newspaper clippings, mobile suit designs, and a stuffed animal. He looked at the stuffed bear, why does Dr. J have a toy? _Next he flipped through the clippings. Most were about the Alliance and Oz, their systematic military take over of the colonies. A few had to do with the fall of the Cinq Kingdom, and the newer ones were of Gundam sightings. The forms were filled out by Dr. J, a recovered child, apparently. One of Heero's eyebrows raised when he saw the name. _Relena Dorlan.

"Relena?" Heero read the form. Dr. J had taken Relena to a police station once, in A. C. 185. 

Heero gasped.

**"Who are you?"**

"Okay, I don't think Dr. J would be happy if he found someone else here."

"She said her name's Relena."

"Why did you take her away?"

Suddenly, it made sense. The clippings on the Cinq Kingdom, the forms, the bear, going to that school, when Relena told him Dr. J had told her about him. Why he couldn't kill her.

Heero grabbed the bear and ran.

{End flashback}

**********************

Still in awe over the note, Relena stood up, to exit the plane. The flight hadn't been too long, but it was stressful, in a way. Heero had written that she would see him again. When? Why? Where? How? _Heero! Where are you?_

She stepped of the plane, to the stairs that had been pushed against the plane. Standing at the base of the stairs, she saw him. Two pairs of blue eyes met. Behind Heero was Dr. J. Relena blinked. A teddy bear. A boy with deep blue eyes. The man with a claw for a had. Deja vu. Why did that seem familiar? 

Relena gasped and dropped her bear. It rolled down the steps and landed at Heero's feet.

"You really have to hang on to this better." Heero called to Relena, picking up the bear.

"HEERO!!!"

And so they met again, as they will each time they are separated. 

Entwined Destinies.

**********************

Author notes: Not as cute as the last one, but that's to be expected cuz they're not chibis anymore.


End file.
